Sonamy Winter Love
by RallyTheFox24
Summary: A random story I made about Sonic and Amy all grown up n stuff. I'm bad at summaries so go read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to make this because I'm just laying down on my bed and can't fall asleep. So I'm going to make a random sonamy fanfic. It may not make sense sorry, but I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up and groaned as I felt the pain in my back. But I stretched out the sore parts so I got used to the pain. While doing so I looked out my apartment window. White, light blue, grayish crystals fell from the sky down to the earths ground and melting. Ice forming on the sidewalks, roads, and walls. Kids playing in the snow having fun, making snowman and having snowball fights. I smiled slightly and got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and looked at the mirror, to see a reflection of me.

But I'm not the me I was 8 years ago. I no longer have royal blue spikes, or emrald green eyes. I have long dark blue spikes with dulled green eyes. I've grown so much taller and got some muscles. I splashed water on my face, getting my head out of the gutter. I brushed my teeth and walked out into my bed room.

I plopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I blinked a couple of times before I started to think about everything. Its been 3 years since the entire gangs last meeting. They all went off on their own lives since Eggman isn't around. I haven't seen Tails or Knuckles for about 9 months. But, there was one person I could always hang with. Amy Rose. A sweet, kind girl who cares for all her friends. She also changed a lot. Her hair grew longer and changed to a darker color, she grew in some places, but my favorite part was her eyes. Amy's shiny jade eyes could always make me smile, and I didn't even notice I was smiling at the thought of Amy.

I got off of my bed and walked into my kitchen and to the home phone. I picked it up and quickly dialed a number. I stood there for a couple of rings until I heard a sweet, calm, tired voice answer.

"Hello, Amy Rose here. Who is this?"

I took a deep breath "It's Sonic, how are you Amy? I was wondering if you could come over for breakfast..."

My heart pounded against my chest, waiting for her answer. I waited a couple minuets, finally getting scared until hearing her voice again.

"Sure, I'd love to Sonic. Be there in a bit, bye"

I smiled.. "Bye Amy, see you soon.."

I hung up, then started to make breakfast.

* * *

When I finished cooking it was about 8:43 am. I smiled and got out the plates. I set up the table and the food. When I finished doing that I heard a knock at the door, I walked to the front door and turned up the heater first. Then I opened the door to see Amy Rose, with dis-shelved hair, tired eyes, and a sweet smile. I stepped aside to let her in and closed the door when she did. I took her coat and put it on the rack.

"Thank you Sonic"

"You're welcome Amy, I want you to feel at home."

Amy only smiled in response. We both went into the kitchen and started to eat. It wasn't too weird, we had small conversations about things going on with our friends, family, and life. We would also have our silent pauses but end up laughing. Once we finished eating our food I put them in the sink, then I went into the living room with Amy and turned on the TV. We sat down on the couch as we watched The Avengers. I suddenly came up with a question for Amy.

"Hey Amy, how's your love life?" I looked at her to see her reaction, she was blushing

"Oh, well I'm not dating anyone...but I do have feelings for a certain guy.."

"If you don't mind telling me, who is it?" I inched closer too her on the couch. I wasn't sure if she was still interested in me or another guy I don't know.

"Well um..I'm not sure if I should tell _you_ Sonic..."

I honestly got a little offended by that but she must have a good reason for that. So I just nodded and we went back to watching the movie.

* * *

When the movie was almost done, I noticed Amy would look at me. I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried about that. But I didn't want to confront her about it, or else I'll make her feel guilty, in my home. So I would just look at her when she looked at me, she would blush I would smile. When I caught her about 5 times, I put my arm around her and pulled her close. Her face was red by now, I thought she looked so cute when blushing.

It was finally the end of the movie and time for Amy to leave. I was kinda sad she was going to leave. But, I got off the couch and gave her, her coat.

"Thanks again Sonic" Said Amy as she walked out my apartment.

"No problem Amy, if you ever need anything call me up"

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Like every other one of our parting, she'd stretch out her arms and we'd hug, and that's what she just did. But this time, I placed my hands on the side of her head instead of on her back. Amy's eyes widened a bit when I did that, she was going to say something. But I cut her off by kissing her. This was a big shock to Amy and I could tell.

I broke our kiss and looked at Amy. Her face was written with pure shock and embarrassment. I just smiled and whispered in her ear.

_If **any **guy even **dare's **to take you away from me, you'll always be my girl._

From the corner of my eye, I seen Amy smile and slightly nod. We said our goodbyes and hugged once more, but in a more loving way. After that Amy left, and I just stood there by the door, smiling.

* * *

**Yeah there wasn't much talking I KNOW. My brains glob, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the story, I really don't know where I was going with this. If you want a second one just say so and I'll make it when I have the time. For now, good night...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to do now and deviantart is just boring. So here's a second part to the story "Sonamy Winter Love". I'm just going to type what comes to mind, also I'm watching pewdiepie play so I'm not sure how the story is going to go...yeah, I don't own any of them and enjoy the story. OH, one more thing, since it's in Amy's point of view it may be off. I'm more in touch with my boy side than girl side, even though I'm a girl..so uhhh yeah...DONT BLAME ME OKAY?!**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

It's been about 3 weeks ever since I visited Sonic for breakfast. We both have been busy and we don't have the time for each other. Luckly though, we have a day off today, and we now can spend time together. I'm so happy that I get to spend the day with Sonic. I wore the nicest clothes I could, nothing too fancy though. When I finished changing I walked out my house and to a dinner near my house. I waited there for a few minutes and then I noticed Sonic came.

"Hey Ames."

"Hello Sonic" I couldn't help but blush. I remembered what he said, and he looked so handsome.

"C'mon, lets go inside and eat."

I just simply nodded at him smiling like a mad man. He linked arms with mine and we walked inside the dinner. We took a seat at one of the booths and one of the waiters walked up to us. She was so pretty.

"Hello welcome to Blue-Star Dinner, my names Rally and I'll be taking your order today"

She smiled warmly at us, she was so nice. I scanned the menu to see what I wanted and so did Sonic.

"Our specials this morning is Pancakes and Hot Chocolate!"

I smiled at the word "hot chocolate". I found what I wanted and put my menu down.

"I would like Hot Chocolate. That's all for me."

"Alright, and for you sir?"

I looked at Sonic and seen he was still deciding. I sighed in annoyment and playfully kick him in the shin. He looked at me and I nodded towards our waitress Rally. His eyes widened and looked at Rally.

"Heh, sorry about that. I'll have Pepsi and for a appetizer I'll have your big set of french fries."

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your drinks and appetizers"

With that she walked away and felt Sonic kick me in the shin. It didn't really hurt but it was annoying.

"What was that for?" I say

He just chuckles "Hey, you kicked me."

"Thats because you were taking so long to decide what you wanted!"

We glared at each other for a bit but ended up laughing. I took a look at the menu again to see what I really wanted to eat. The omelet looked good but so did the bacon sandwich. I grumbled as I tired to decide what I wanted to eat. After a bit I threw the menu down at the table an Sonic just looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" I snapped

"Why so grumpy for?" He said half smirking half smiling.

"I can't decide if I want the omelet or bacon sandwich.."

When I said that Sonic's expression went from puzzled to shock.

"Bacon sandwich? I never knew a girl like you would like big man sandwiches like that.."

"Oh stop teasing me! Besides I love the way they make their bacon here so you can't blame me"

"Fine fine.." Sonic then looked down at his menu smiling. I sighed then I smiled, he's such a trouble maker...

A few minuets passed by and our waitress came back with our drinks and Sonic's fries. We thanked her and she took our order and left once more. I took a sip of my hot chocolate while Sonic snaked on his fries and soda. I looked outside to see the snow falling to the ground.

"...Hey Sonic..?"

"Hm? Yeah Ames?"

"How would you describe the snow falling from the sky?"

"huh..I never thought of that.."

Me and Sonic stared out the window watching the snow. I liked the snow, it's so fascinating. I looked over at Sonic, he seemed to be in deep thought. Could he be thinking about the question I asked him?

"I think.."

"Huh? Think what?" I said

"I think snow is a clear crystal made by angels to be a small welcoming of a new beginning and then the angles drop them from the heavens down to earth."

I smiled "That's a nice way to describe it" Sonic looked at me and smiled

"But, I also have an angel of my own right here."

My eyes widen and I blushed. I looked at Sonic in surprise, he was only looking at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

* * *

Later after we finished eating and paid, we decided to go to the park. We walked around a bit to see the different places in the park. After a bit we sat down on a bench near the water fountain. We sat there for a bit then a little boy ran up to us.

"Hey! Aren't you Sonic!?"

"Heh, yes I am little guy. Whats your name?"

"May name is Tanoshii! Who's this girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

"This pretty lady sitting next to me is Amy Rose, and yes she is my girlfriend!"

I swear when I heard that my face went red.

"Wow, you must be a lucky girl Amy!"

"haha, I guess I am Tanoshii"

"Anyways, do you guys want play with us?"

"Us?"

Tanoshii nodded and pointed across from where we were sitting. There was a bunch of kids on the field making snowballs. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, we'd love to join you guys."

"Really Amy?!"

"Mhn-hm, right Sonic?"

"Yep!"

Tanoshii grabbed my hand and Sonics hand then pulled us over to the other kids. Of course, as always, the kids would surround Sonic. I couldn't help but smile, seeing Sonic bringing kids joy. I felt some one tug my shirt, so I looked down to see a little boy and a little girl.

"Hello miss." said the girl

"I'm Louise and my sister is Asianna. Whats your name?"

"My name is Amy Rose, but call me Amy"

Louise and Asianna smiled and pulled me over to a big space of snow. They both pointed at the snow looking up at me with their big smiles, but I titled my head in confusion.

"Let's make snow angles!" said Asianna

"Oh, alright then!"

All of us laid down on the snow and started to spread out arms and legs. All I could hear was the laughs of Louise and Asianna. I got up, being careful not to mess up my snow angel, Louise and Asianna did the same but giggling.

"Look we made snow angles Tanoshii!"

"Huh?"

Tanoshii and Sonic came over to us to look at the snow angles we made.

"Cool! That's awesome guys!"

"Cool Ames. But there was no reason to make a snow angel since you already are a angel"

Sonic put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I blushed and hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up Sonic, I know you want something."

"Now why do you think that?" Sonic bowed his head down and his ears folded back giving me his puppy eyes.

"Well, one stop the pup act." I flicked his forehead and he stopped.

"Ouch Ames.."

"Two, you only give me complements when you want something. I learned that from the past so don't think it will work now."

Sonic let out a deep sigh with a pout on his face, but then that turned into a suspicious smile.

"You know what? You got me Ames! I did want something, I wanted another chili dog. Oh well, at least I tried.."

Sonic trailed off while walking away. I just rolled my eyes and turned my back to him paying attention to the three kids in front of me. But, all of a sudden the back of my head felt cold. I reached the back of my head and felt snow. I turned around to see Sonic holding a bunch of snowballs.

"heh.."

I growled at him. **How dare he throw a snowball at me?! **I stomped towards him, I seen a twinkle of fear in his eyes. He better be scared, because I'm about to give him what he deserved. I stopped right in front of him. I took the snowballs out of his hands and shoved it down his pants.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAOOOOW!"

Sonic bounced around the place trying to get the ice cold snow out of his pants. I just laughed and pointed at him, the kids did the same.

* * *

**Later(Still in Amy's POV)**

"That was way past uncool Amy..."

"Ha! You deserved it you jerk!"

"Yeah I guess I did.."

We entered Sonic's apartment. I was going to stay the night here since my house is far away and Sonic's legs are so called "_frozen_". But, I wouldn't mind spending the entire day with Sonic.

"You can use one of my t-shirts for pajamas, you can also sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No Sonic, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But-"

"Sonic the Hedgehog I am not having a argument with you over something so stupid."

"Ugh..fine...hm..How about we sleep together?"(_perverts I know wut chur thinking :U_)

"Fine."

I went in the bathroom and changed into Sonic's shirt and went into his bedroom. I laid down on the bed and got comfy with the blanket. I closed my eyes and yawned. A bit later I heard Sonic walk into the room and turn off the light. He laid down next to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night my little Amy Rose..."

"Good night my heroic Sonic..."

I snuggled up to Sonic and he wrapped his arms around me. We both drifted off to dream land..

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnd I'm finished. This one was long I know sorry I didn't have anything better to do. So don't blame meh! Might make a third one...depends with school and art..sorry peps! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo it's 10:25 now so I might as well try to make another chapter for this ;w; also sorry for being away for so long I just don't have any ideas for fanfics XD and school but uh yeah :3**

* * *

**(Sonic's P.O.V)**

I woke up with a yawn to start my morning. I turned over on the bed to see my rose with the name Amy. She was very beautiful, a rare rose indeed. Her shining jade eyes and long dark pink quills. I smiled, I was so lucky to have her in my life. I was close to loosing her, but I have her in my hands now.

I carefully got out a bed, making sure not to disturb Amy in her sleep. I went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. I cooked eggs, sausage, and bacon with rice. I made sure to make a bit more bacon than usual since I now know Amy loves bacon. I laughed at the thought that _Amy Rose_, loves bacon, it seemed so unbelievable to me. I finished cooking and made the plates on the table with the drinks. After I did that I went back into my bedroom to check up on Amy. She was sitting on the corner of the bed rubbing her eyes yawning. I smile and walk over to her.

"Good morning Sonnikun..-yawn"

"Heh..good morning Ames" I kissed her forehead "You look like you had a good sleep"

Amy tilted her head at me while I just laughed at her. She was a wreck, messy hair, and marks on her body from the sheets. Other guys would probably hate girls like this but she look absolutely adorable like this. I put my hand on the back of Amy's head and hugged her, she hugged back. I let go so she could go to the bathroom to fix herself up and I went into the kitchen. I didn't have to wait long for Amy to come in the kitchen, once she did we both sat at the table eating and having small conversations. Once we finished eating we washed the dishes and headed out.

We really didn't know what exactly we wanted to do. We just wanted to spend time with each other. We walked in and out of stores we found interesting and bought a couple of snacks. While walking around, I noticed a bowling alley. I smiled and pointed it out to Amy.

"Look, it's a bowling alley. Wanna go there and play a few rounds?"

"Sure! Why not? I little friendly competition will be fun, but of course _I'm_ the one that's going to win."

"Heh, your full of yourself"

She hit me, of course that was to be expected. We went inside, got our shoes and our lane. We both did everything we had to do and got our bowling balls. Amy went first, spare; I went second, spare. We kept on playing and when we finished, Amy won. No matter, at least we had fun. We left, we still had time to spare, so we went to the aquarium. I honestly hated water because I didn't know how to swim. But now, with Amy, I felt at peace looking at the animals and water. We walked around, looking at all sorts of different animals. Soon after we left. It was dawn now.

We walked around the city a bit more, Amy pulled me towards the ice rink. I followed. We both got ice skates and put them on, I went into the rink and started to skate a bit. But I noticed Amy didn't enter yet, she was still on the grass staring at the ice looking scared. I skated over to her and asked:

"You alright Amy?"

She looked up at me

"No..I just remembered I haven't skated in a long time, I forgot how to.."

Amy was looking back down again. I sighed, but smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you"

She mumbled a 'thank you' while I helped her on the ice. While we skated Amy tripped here and there, but overall she was doing a very good job. I ended up teasing her by spinning us around in circles. She wanted to leave after that, so we did. It was night now, we started to walk back to the apartment.

It wasn't long after we got back, we took off our shoes and jackets then settled down on the chair. It wasn't really a busy day for us, but we were very tired. Amy went to shower first. I got up to make dinner, my mother's corn chowder recipe. I was almost done cooking when Amy came out the bathroom, she sat at a chair and whipped her hair dry. I told Amy to keep an eye on the food and I went to go take a quick shower. When I got out we ate and went to bed.

* * *

**(Amy's P.O.V)**

****It was almost midnight when I felt Sonic shift in the bed next to me. I kept my eyes closed, I thought he was going to the bathroom. But, he didn't. Sonic leaned over me and kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry...did I wake you up..?"

"No.."

Sonic grinned at me and moved my bangs out of my face then kissed me.

"Goodnight" he said

Sonic laid back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I just smiled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight...Sonic.."

* * *

**Noooo that's all I could come up with?! :'U**

**Oh well -3-'**


End file.
